


A Crack in the Mirrored Facade

by Little_Miss_M



Category: James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_M/pseuds/Little_Miss_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M has a secret, an excruciating and humiliating secret. What will happen when Bond Finds out and is determined to help?<br/>Looks into the destructive relationship between M and her husband and how Bond responds to that.<br/>Also contains adult language and themes such as domestic violence and sexual assault (AU)<br/>Fragile M, Protective Bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Crack in the Mirrored Facade

She stood tall and proud, no-one could fault her for her age or sex as she proved just how good she was. She drew attention from almost everyone, the women felt powerful and the men, to Bonds great annoyance, noticed her defined features and curvy silhouette, the fire in her eyes and the fluidity of her movements. As he stood and assessed the scene Bond was sure not one man in the room wouldn't want her in bed with them that evening. She mingled effortlessly, talking to everyone she must and making the correct statements to the correct wankers who would decide on the finances. She was the perfect dinner guest and made the event worth attending.  
He sat by the bar, he wasn't really there to mingle, or really in the mood to dance, he'd been approached by the pretty young things who attended these functions. He knew if he needed someone in his bed the void would be filled, but not by M, and that was the problem. It wasn't a new revaluation, or something he really considered able to fix but it didn't stop him wondering.  
As the night drew to a close M excused herself from the mass and headed for the exit, on meeting Bonds eye she inclined her head to towards the oversized politician who he had been told to 'keep an eye on' during the course of the evening. He was passed out cold at one of the tables with the ice cubes in his drink still frozen, well, Bond had been distracted. With a roll of his eyes which quirked M's lip he moved over to the gentleman and reprieved him of his drink, wrapping an arm around his neck he hauled the besotted old fart out of the ballroom towards the staff entrance to the hotel, after a quick call to his driver they hauled him into the back of the limo and sent him on his way, hopefully avoiding any of the papazzi on their way.  
He turned and headed to the fifth floor, turning right he headed directly for room 525, her room. He slipped the master key he had slipped from the waiter in the bar into the key slot and was thankful the high class system didn't beep on his entrance. He closed the door and could sense something slightly off, a slight kick in his gut that warned him of danger.  
The room was dark, no light besides the light of the city below, as he crept down the hall he could see the silhouette of two people close together, almost embracing but not quite there. He could recognise M's figure from a mile, she was faced towards him at an angle to the window, her face masked in darkness but her hair lit by the bright lights, her face was turned towards the man, and his back turned to Bond so he was unsure of which balding bureaucrat she'd relented to bring to her room. He had his arms on her upper arms and his face quite near her ear. Bonds stomach pitted, naturally she would find someone to entertain her, she wasn't his as much as he wasn't hers, but then he supposed he was, even if she wasn't aware.  
He stayed in the shadows and was brought out of his reverie by the sounds in the room, he heard a whimper escape her lips and the nag in his gut kicked out hard, the scene just didn't feel right but he couldn’t be sure that it wasn’t just his jealousy. She seemed down-trodden, almost submissive, but then it would be a lie to say he'd never imagined her tied down as he teased her with his hand, tongue, cock or any other toy she wanted as long as she waited for his order before she climaxed. He could see the appeal.  
He man spoke, cold and harsh, not how to address a lady but then she may want that.  
'shut up!' he spat at her 'You are my wife, you belong to me and you owe me this much!' he moved his arm around her, pulling her against him as his other moved to grip her breast in his fist, from the gasp she elicited it was a painful grobe.  
Bond was still uncomfortably juxtaposed, his gut was flipping itself over and over in its pent up state of danger, his mind was numb and unresponsive, making no explanation to the scene just repeating 'my wife, my wife', his body was frozen, his heart which he denied any involvement in his life was now suddenly making itself known, sitting hard and heavy in the centre of his chest. His eyes remained fixated on the couple in the corner or the living space.  
'please, please' she spoke softly, there was a quiver in her voice, not like he had ever heard in his lovers voices when he had them begging, it reminded him more off his marks as he toyed and tortured them for information. His waterlogged brain slowly turned more coils and spoke to him.  
what it fear?  
The man’s hand released her breast and traced down her stomach as she continued her pitiful mantra.  
'what's wrong Bitch, not recovered from last time...'  
With that he cupped her apex and she let out a wretched cry, in no way could that be pleasure echoing in her voice. Bond fired himself across the room, taking the man and slamming against the wall by his throat, he had every intention to kill him as he stared into the eyes of this bastard.  
'007... Bond, Bond release him... For gods sake James he's my husband…'  
With the use of his name he dropped him, the other man, not much taller than James leant against the wall but looked up at him, challenging his gaze.  
'Bond what are you doing here?' the question was so sharp and articulate that you couldn't of expect the woman a mere minute before to be the same flesh and blood. Bond was completely mind-fucked. So many questions.  
He needed her out. How?  
Improvisation.  
'Conference call Ma'am, long haul with America, looks as though it could take a while to sort...' he finished speaking, this voice hadn't wavered and either had his gaze. The tosser before him held it right to the last, before turning a disdainful look at his wife and sneered.  
'duty calls dear' he walked away as Bond turned to raise a fist but M stood inbetween them. looking at her husband’s retreating back 'I'm sorry Greg' she said her entire persona different to when she addressed Bond.  
Greg turned and glowered  
'You wouldn't of been worth it, you never were' with that he walked into the bedroom and out of sight, Bond stormed past M towards the door but her hand grabbed his arm and he stopped. He wanted to kill him, he was going to kill him but first he wanted an explanation and to do that he must get her out. She'd turned from him and was rummaging in her handbag, she pulled out her purse and left a stack of notes on the table, close to two grand he reckoned, another question.  
She didn't look at Bond but nodded her head when he picked up her coat, he draped it over his arm, unsure on her reaction to him touching her would be. More questions.  
They left in silence; she shut the door and led the way. She stride was confident and her pace was brisk but her eyes remained down. They approached the evaluator and it arrived almost immediately. Stepping into the narrow space he jabbed the 3 on the side. The door closed, they both breathed.  
'Where is the call?' she asked, the picture of professionalism that blew him away.  
'there isn't one'  
'then why the hell did yo...'  
'how did you expect me to leave you there with what he would have done to you' his anger was unbridled, never before had he been so livid. 'I'll kill me' his voice was dark and portrayed every ounce of his hatred.  
'No' her voice was soft, damaged, this wasn't M  
'No, No! He is a bastard M, a fucking bastard!'  
The elevator stopped and they exited with him leading this time, they turned left walking to room 345, his room.  
The air was cool, refreshing from the sticky elevator air. He moved in and turned the lamp on before turning to the drinks cabinet. He heard her enter and shut the door but nothing else, true to form as he turned he saw her standing, everything as M should be but for the bowed head. He breathed again.  
'M... Please, sit and explain...'  
He waited for her to move, letting her choose her position in the room before he placed the glasses on the coffee table and poured a large shot of single malt into both glasses. Handing hers to her, before replacing the bottle, they both drank. So many questions.  
She was staring out the window, they could hear the waves on the beach below but it wasn't doing much to soothe the tension. When Bond realised she wasn't going to elaborate on what had transpired two floors above he decided to move the conversation on somewhat. He opened his mouth and moved forward, he noticed the slight tremor and the stiffness in her posture, although her gaze and facial expression remain unfazed and neutral.  
He froze in his movement, only 3 foot or so from her but didn't want to threaten her. She suddenly looked so small, perched on the armchair, the picture of elegance with the glass on her knee but he didn't miss the tremor in her fingers as she held it. He slowly knelt down in front of her, keeping his distance but making sure his head was below hers.  
He was so angry, angry at himself, he could not believe that she, his M, the most powerful and important person in his life, was reduced to the damaged fragment he had caught a glimpse upstairs. He quelled his berating thoughts, and the rash sense of revenge settling in his stomach as he processed which question to start with.  
'how long?' his voice failed him as he tried to keep it steady and hide the emotion he felt.  
She bristled again but kept her composure, she considered the question for a minute before looking down and swilling her drink. 'six years' she answered quietly, with a blunt, hollow tone.  
Bond gaped across at her. He clawed his fingers into his palms until he was sure he would draw blood. His jaw was shaking from the tension of biting down and he couldn't remember ever feeling so sick to his stomach. He didn't know what to say, how to understand without causing her discomfort in having to answer.  
After a long moment he spoke again 'why?' his question was nondescript but he needed to understand.  
She diverted her eyes from the window into her lap again, and finished her drink before speaking, doing all that see could, as Bond noticed, not to look at him.  
'Do you mean why did it start or why it goes on?' her tone was again emotionless, the kind you adopt in torture so they don't read into your weaknesses but she was also offering an olive branch, she was willing to discuss it and Bond wondered if she ever had before.  
'Both, but first start with why it began?'  
Six years was a long time, he had become a double-0 around then, and not at any point had he assumed she was anything but a ruthless master and a damn fine woman.  
She breathed in deeply and collapsed back into the armchair, looking out of the windows the backs of her fingers rested across her lips. He expected her to cry or shout or just shoot him but when she spoke her voice was the same as before.  
‘Our marriage was never… never perfect. We had too many secrets to be at ease with eachother. My work was my world and to him it was just a job. The children were happy, I think. They didn’t spend much time at home.’ She swallowed again, obviously lost in her own mind as she recounted her life. ‘About six years ago he came home early, drunk, I thought he would be out all night and wouldn’t be home at all.’ Her cheeks were pale and her eyes bright. ‘I was in the bedroom, I will not explain what I was doing but he came in and heard, he was furious and he took matters into his own hands. At first it was exciting, rough suited us, until he grabbed my throat’ her hand subconsciously went to her neck, the pain still evident in her face. ‘He wouldn’t let go, I considered every tactic I had been trained but I couldn’t, he was my husband, I passed out, I was sure he would have killed me. But I woke up, sore like I have never been, I knew he must have continued while I was out of it. I got up and went into the bathroom.’ She shook hair from her face and Bond noticed there were still no tears, her eyes were glassy orbs in the moonlight. ‘I threw up, I sat in the shower and cried, trying to rid him off me, trying to understand why, the pain turned into anger. When I went out I was resolved to kill him until I saw him looking at me from the end of the bed. He looked remorseful at his actions, but he told me to come to him and I didn’t disobey’ Her hand ran through her hair and she let out a long breath. ‘He pulled me next to him and wouldn’t release my wrist. He held on so tightly, and he told me’ She stopped talking and moved to the window standing at it, arms crossed and gripping her arms and keeping her back to him ‘He told me, my only right was as his wife, I had no right to give myself pleasure or let anyone else, I wasn’t worth the pleasure’ there was bitterness in the last statement. ‘He told me how I had disappointed him as a husband, how I was a disgrace as a wife and mother. I had no argument, it was true.’ Bond stood but made no attempt to move to her. After another breath she continued, ‘He pushed me down under him, did it again although he didn’t grab my throat, I’ve leant that is only if he is angry. Afterwards he slept and I sat all night next to him. I have never felt was weak.’  
‘Why didn’t you kill him? Why didn’t you tell anyone? How could you let him? I assume he did know who you were, who you are?’ Bond still could not understand why this brilliant woman who held such power could succumb to such treatment.  
‘He is my husband’ she said simply. As if it answered all of question on the subject.  
‘And that makes it right!’  
‘He is right. I should not put my job before my role and I did’  
‘This is bullshit M! Your role is not to have him’ He couldn’t finish the sentence but the unsaid words floated in the air.  
She bristled again and swallowed ‘How would you feel in the situation?’ she asked and his mouth opened, fists clenched as he turned and threw his glass against the wall, he stormed around the room as he ranted.  
‘Me. I wouldn’t do that! Never! I'd be proud M, fucking PROUD! They is no way I could possibly… what?’ He stopped his pacing and looked at her, noticing for the first time she was looking at him. His anger subsided at the look of abject pain in her features, he walked over and stood near to her, silently comforting her ‘What is it?’ he asked.  
‘No one… has ever been proud of me.’ She said with a slightly uncomfortable shrug, which drew attention again to how small she was. ‘They always told me to be proud of myself, but no one ever said they were.’  
‘I am’ He said sincerely, catching her eyes so she could see the truth. ‘Ever since I met you, I was always proud of how you could handle everything’  
She looked away from him and towards the window, suddenly vulnerable again. ‘And now, you have seen a situation I can’t handle, I guess that makes me le…’  
‘No.’ He said so frankly that she looked at him in shock ‘This. Is. Not. Your. Fault.’ He said, determined for her to understand. ‘What he does to you does not affect how think of you’  
‘Why did you bring me here?’ she asked swiftly, taking Bond by surprise.  
‘I couldn’t leave you to be hurt’ he said automatically, before is brain could suppress it.  
She looked at him and a sad smile touched her face ‘dear, I’ve been hurt much worse than tonight’ she said, placing her hand on the bar that sat mid-way up the windows.  
‘It doesn’t mean it has to continue, give me 10 minutes, it will never happen again’  
‘No’  
‘Why! Why do you let him?’  
His exasperation had riled her and she gripped the metal bar hard.  
‘Let him! You think it is a case I just allow him to, I put up as much of a fight as I can, find alternative methods so I know I won’t be his target. But I am his wife’  
‘You love him, how can you love such a man’ He all but near spat at her  
‘I do not love him, I never have really, I think that was part of the problem, now I hate him, but I am strong in every aspect of my life where I send people to die or to kill, I just do not have it in me to fight this.’  
They stood in silence as she looked over the shore breathing deeply to calm herself. He watched her and all of the rage to make the bastard pay began to dampen, he definitely wanted him to suffer, but right now his attention turned to M. He moved slowly and deliberating every move, making it clear his intentions and watching for signals to stop, he was surprised to receive none and when he reached for her hand even more surprised for her to release the bar so his fingers could entwine with hers. He moved to stand just behind her, wanting to wrap her up in his arms but also wanting her to feel comfortable.  
After a few minutes she lifted his hand to the bar along with the other one and leant back into his chest. Some middle ground between full contact and distance. He wouldn’t complain as she felt wonderfully right against him. His mind was still running the marathon of thoughts from tonight.  
‘Why did you leave the money?’ He asked quietly and she resettled herself against his shoulder so she could look at him, not that she seemed capable of keeping eye-contact for very long.  
‘He needs something to entertain him tonight, or it will be worse tomorrow.’  
‘You pay for his hookers!’ He asked incredulously  
‘I pay for yours’ She shot back with a deflecting smile that barely reached her cheeks let alone her eyes.  
‘Hardly the same’ he said with a hint of amusement  
‘No, you’re not’ She said returning to full serious and moving back into her original position.  
They stood comfortably for a little longer. He noticed her breathing had returned to normal and she seemed slightly more relaxed. The clock on the opposite wall chimed 12 and she jumped at the unexpected noise, starting to move away from him he took her hand again, keeping her chest against him so he could whisper to her. ‘Stay.’ It was a simple word but she turned and looked at him.  
‘Stay, please… Don’t make me send you back to him now.’ His eyes were as pleading at his tone and for the first time in quite some time she felt like her presence in a situation not work-related would make a difference, an impact. She gave a nod and then looked slightly frightened at the decision, suddenly wondering his intentions of the night would be. He saw the panic and interpreted it correctly. He released her complete and put a little more distance between them, still remaining at a friendly distance.  
‘You take the bedroom’ He stated. ‘I am more than happy on the sofa, out here is perfect for me, it has a piano what more could I need.’ His lightheartedness, false or not made her smile.  
‘Thank you’ she said quietly and looked around the space, unsure on their next move.  
‘If you want a shower, or a bath’ He suggested, moving to the door of the bedroom and reaching for a robe to hand to her ‘the bathroom is huge, and I might order some food, if you want anything.’ The offer sort of trailed of at the end as she moved over and took the robe from him. There was this sudden sense of awkwardness between them.  
She nodded a couple times and then said, ‘A risotto, if they have one’ She said softly and he stood aside to let her into the bedroom. He made his way over to the phone and placed the order, ordering himself a steak and adding a wine to the order for good measure. He turned to find her dressed in the robe in the doorway, looking decidedly embarrassed.  
‘Are you okay?’ Bond asked, wondering if there was anything left about to embarrass her.  
‘Yes, I, umm, have nothing to put on for bed’ She said, again avoiding eye contact.  
‘Ohh, right’ He said, walking towards her and pulling out his suitcase. ‘I err, don’t make a habit of carrying women’s garments’ he stated with an exaggerated shrug that made her laugh. ‘But I do make a habit of bringing too many shirts, so if you are comfortable you could put the robe or even the suit back on, and then when you came to sleep you can wear one of these.’ He said hold out a white, blue and grey shirt.  
She walked forward and took the blue one from him. Laying it out on the bed.  
‘Nice choice he said with the air of the pretentious shop assistant he had originally bought the item from.  
‘Thankyou,’ she said, returning the air ‘I do always think grey washes me out’ She said with a laugh.  
‘Well you suit blue’ He said slightly too casually as he put the case away, turning to see the same expression as before on her face.  
‘what?’ He asked, wondering if a compliment in this situation was somehow strange.  
‘Greg… Never liked blue,’ She said quietly.  
‘I like it’ He said despite himself and walked out to the lounge area, stopping at the door to say, ‘They said the food would be 35 minutes but enjoy your bath, I’ll wait for you before we eat.’ With that he closed the door and she was left in the semi-darkness to process what had become of her life.  
After her bath she returned to the bedroom in the robe, she lifted the suit she had worn onto the bed to put back on when the smell of Greg’s cologne radiated off it. She threw it all in a corner and turned to the shirt. She knew she couldn’t just wear that, but if she wore that she could button it to cover her chest then wear the robe to cover her legs. As she pulled the shirt on the softest of the cotton gave a welcome caress to her skin. I smelt faintly of Bond, the spice of his cologne still lingering on the fabric, as she was re-tying the robe she heard the piano being played. Subtle melodies that pulled at her heart-strings and made her want to dance all at once. She stood silently in the bedroom for a while, knowing that when she interrupted him he would stop playing. Only when she heard him close the instrument did she move towards the door, opening it to find him on the other side.  
‘I was worried you may have fallen asleep in there’ He looked as sheepish as a teen caught looking at breasts.  
‘No I was enjoying the music’ she smiled softly, noticing the flash of embarrassment that covered his face. ‘You are very talented’ she said as he turned to the table.  
‘Would you like wine?’ He asked casually, attempting to change the subject  
‘Please’ she said as she looked to the piano before looking back at him, allowing the matter to drop.  
‘I hope the food didn’t get cold, I didn’t mean to take so long’  
‘Not at all, I phoned back and asked for them to delay by half an hour, it only arrived a few minutes ago.’  
They sat to eat and the awkwardness returned until M could no longer take it.  
‘Bond’ His eyes met hers with tortured attention  
‘I am greatful for this, tonight, what you did. But this is my concern, please promise you will not involve yourself in the matter’  
‘You mean please don’t kill the bastard.’  
‘Yes’  
He was silent for a good while and she watched as he worked over her request. Finally he nodded to her and swallowed more wine.  
‘Can you promise me something?’  
She cringed slightly at the request ‘what is it?’  
‘When it does happen, when he takes his advantage’ the bitterness was not hidden ‘If you need to, will you come to me, you can use my house, even when I'm on a mission, just don’t let him destroy you and then sleep beside him… You are worth more.’  
‘You want to be the knight in shining arm..?’  
‘No. I just want to know you’re safe.’  
‘If it gets to the point I must, I may take you up on the offer’  
Again a bit more silence  
‘even if you don’t want me to comfort you, just get out, find a hotel and call me, talk to me about it, this is not your burden.’  
His voice was low and determined, but there was a pained note of concern that was hard to ignore.  
‘Thank-you’ She said again, and they held eachothers eyes for a moment longer.  
The meal passed quickly and the clock chimed 0130 they both took it as a cue for sleep. Bond disappeared into the bedroom to collect his things as M stayed out the window again, the sea was the most calming thing to her. The moonlight reflecting from it added to the overall effect and she felt more comfortable than she had in a long while. She heard noise behind her and saw Bond carrying a pillow, blanket and case into the lounge area. It was so comical she couldn’t help but laugh. He smirked at her as he chucked it on the sofa and turned back to the room, making sure he had all he needed.  
‘Bond’ She said as she followed him ‘if you’re comfortable with it, you can sleep in the bed’  
He turned so fast that she was sure he was furious but the look of shock did not fade and she found herself laughing more. ‘You mean with you right, because I won’t have you on the sofa’  
‘Yes with me, think you can resist’ she said with sarcasm that surprised him as much. He disappeared back out to the lounge and grabbed the pillows back, before switching the lights off and walking back into the bedroom. She was just coming out of the bathroom,  
‘I used the spare brush in there, I assumed you would have your own’ she said nervously  
‘I do’ He smiled before walking to the bathroom, turning in the door he looked back at her, ‘I normally sleep in my boxers, would you prefer I put a vest on tonight’ he asked with no hint at amusement.  
She shook her head and he turned into the bathroom, swallowing down all the fantasies he had of this moment.  
When he entered the room again she was sitting on the duvet, chewing subconsciously on her nails.  
‘If your uncomfortable then I’ll sleep out there, it is not a problem’  
‘No, I just…’  
‘What’s wrong?’  
‘I'm worried about your reaction’  
‘too?’  
‘to seeing me’  
So was he, did she not understand how beautiful she was in his shirt and her robe, god knew how he would react when she took it off.  
‘If it’s uncomfortable I can go into the bathroom and… wait’ a sudden thought came to him and the sickness from earlier rose in his throat. ‘Are you worried because of your body or something else?’  
‘Both’ she mumbled as she got off the bed and stood to the side. His mind suddenly filled with vivid images of earlier that evening when Greg cupped her hard and the cry of pain.  
‘Will you show me?’ He asked  
‘I…’  
‘Please, I won’t do anything but let me see’ He’d moved around the bed and was now standing three feet away, not a threatening distance but close enough. She nodded again and began to undo the robe, as it moved away from her body he saw the bruises on her thighs where the shirt came to rest. He reached a hand to her hip and bent down so he was kneeling in front of her, with his other hand he lifted the shirt to see the underwear below. He dropped it and stood quickly. Suddenly regretting the promise he had made over dinner. He looked at her face and saw her pain there too. He moved and pulled her to him.  
‘He is not worth you, you know’ he said as he reached out and turned down the duvet. He released her and rounded the bed. She had climbed in but sat upright watching him.  
‘Why did you follow me?’ She asked, and he stopped.  
‘What do you mean?’  
‘to my room, you had a key, you followed me, why?’  
‘I was going to tell you…’ you’re beautiful, brilliant and I want to start something with you ‘tell you I managed to get Mr. Baldwin away, the key was merely an opportunity’ he said, turning from her.  
She shrugged and lay down pulling the duvet high. Bond removed his shirt and trousers, leaving them draped across over the chair by the bathroom, he switched the light off and climbed into the bed. He lay on his back and listened to her breathing.  
‘I wanted to also mention how beautiful you looked tonight, and most of the time. I did not realise you were married. Or that he would be there and everything would transpire’  
‘I have never mentioned him to anyone at work, those who knew are both dead now and I had it removed from my file when I became M, it’s an unnecessary threat.’ She said simply, he turned his head to find her looking at him, the silhouette of her gently glowing in the dim moonlight escaping the curtains.  
‘I'm sorry for what he puts you through’  
She moved her shoulders and hid her face in the pillow, for the first time Bond actually thought she may be crying. He ran a hand over her arm and took her hand, as she looked to him he saw the tear tracks that had finally graced her face and he pulled her to him. He held her to his chest and she broke down in his arms, he wondered if it was the first time someone had been there when she did. She must have cried for an hour with him soothing her, his hand gently rubbing her back, there were no need for words, just his presence gave her the strength to breakdown and feel safe. They fell asleep in these positions, with her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her. At one point he woke and kissed her head so softly as to not disturb her. Later, just as the sun was beginning to rise she shifted slightly, remembering her position she kissed his chest lightly and drew her leg higher against him as they slept on.  
They awoke at the noise of the alarm Bond had set and broke quickly apart, with Bond slamming the alarm and heading into the bathroom. M rolled over to her side of the bed and breathed in deeply, she was sure she shouldn’t feel this happy considering the recent events. She picked up the phone as she heard the shower start. Firstly she called down to the reception, asking for them to tack the room 345 onto 525’s bill and also checked for messages for both rooms. She then asked to be put through to her room and listened to it ring. After 4 rings she heard a woman’s voice.  
‘Hello’  
‘Ohh hi, Were you after Greg?’ The sickly voice said with a giggle  
‘Umm no just pass on that Olivia says the rooms booked until 1400 so have fun’ she said and hung up. It normally stung more than this to hear ‘the hooker’ answer the phone but this morning it was less a bite and more a relief, he was busy, she didn’t have to worry about him. Instead she lay back in the bed and drifted off to sleep. When she woke she found a partially dressed Bond sitting against the headboard next to her, reading the Sunday paper. She shifted to cover herself more elegantly as the shirt had moved to reveal the bruises on her pale skin. She shifted uncomfortably back under the cover and tried to work out how long he had been next to her, his hair was nearly dry but he was only a few pages into the newspaper, and M knew more than to expect him to read anything that wasn’t related to MI6. They stayed like that quietly until in a flurry of movement he tossed the paper to the ground and slid down into the bed so he was lying inches from her. He radiated warmth from the shower and was looking intently at her she couldn’t help but brush and smile shyly.  
‘Good morning’ he said  
‘Good morning’ she returned rolling onto her back and stretching ‘what time is it?’  
‘Ten’  
‘Ten!’  
He gasped audibly ‘Ten!’ he repeated and smirked ‘It’s Sunday, even you don’t work Sunday unless it’s desperate, and if it was you wouldn’t have attended last night.’ He was right and he knew it, and she was warm and comfy so she didn’t bother to argue.  
‘If I tell you, you are exquisite while you sleep would you kick me out of my own bed?’ She smiled a broad smile and rolled towards him, using her feet she found his calf and pushed his lower half off the bed. He jumped back on next to her and pouted, she reached over and ran a hand through his damp hair ‘Thanks’ she said quietly, and without warning or preamble, her lips found his.  
It was sweet and slow and not at all what she was used to, he let her lead, took his time but made her feel the passion building in him. He broke the kiss abruptly and cleared his throat. ‘we can’t’ her face fell and she drew back from him, ‘You’re hurt, I wouldn’t want to hurt you more and if we’re going to do this, then I want to do it properly.’ The pain was still in her eyes but she nodded her understanding and began to get out of bed, ‘M’ she was standing looking for the robe ‘M’ he said more powerfully and she looked at him. ‘You don’t have to be nice Bond, I understand’  
‘No I don’t think you do’ getting up and walking around towards her ‘This is not something borne out the events last night, this is something I’ve wanted for a long time, I just don’t want to hurt you or to scare you, I'm not Him’ He said defiantly, he moved to her, holding his arms out and taking her hands ‘I don’t want to rush this and you think I'm taking advantage, you are no right, you do not own me or anyone anything, you think I want this as payment for last night, but last night with you in my arms I was happy, I still want to kill him, but you were safe with me, and you felt safe to let your guard down, don’t ruin that for us now.’  
He, moved closer and kissed her, she returned the gesture and they stayed like that for a few moments. This time the kiss ended in a number of smaller kisses before they could finally pull away. ‘Shall we order breakfast?’  
The rest of the morning past away in a lulling fashion they ordered breakfast but ate it on the sofa, they cuddled and spoke of other functions where there had been a number of drunken politicians making mockeries of themselves. They avoided the topic of her marriage and tried not to dwell on the idea of returning to the lives they knew. When the clock chimed 12 they were ready to leave, luckily M had made arrangements about her luggage with the hotel staff and that would be sent in the car with Greg. Just before they left the room, Bond wrapped an arm tightly around her and leant back against the adjacent wall, kissing her ardently.  
They stepped out of the room and walked along the corridor. Her attire was perhaps a bit upmarket for the middle of the day but she walked with poise and power and no one would question her. Bond was uneasy, suddenly worried of releasing the last few hours into the past. In the elevator he turned to her, ‘are you going back to him?’ he asked in no way hiding the fear and slight jealousy from the statement. She nodded and he ground his jaw together. ‘You could leave him’ he said just before the doors opened. He moved over to check-out and realised the bill was covered, he shot a look over to M who was again standing by the glass wall overlooking the sea. He moved to her side and looked out aswell.  
‘If your car is waiting for Him. How are you getting back?’ He asked.  
‘I was planning to order a Taxi’ She said coolly,  
‘I’ll drive you’ He offered and although she felt she should, she made no comment, just followed him to the car.  
The drive back was as laboured as the night before had been. The air stretched between them and both felt too consumed in their own thoughts to start conversation. About 50 miles from London M turned in her seat, to look at him. ‘It’s not as easy as just walking out the house and never returning, I made vows, I intend to keep them.’  
‘Even if it means being scared every other day your husband might kill you this time because you’ve served your purpose.’  
‘It isn’t like that, it’s not like it’s everyother day, it’s when things happen, if he’s been drinking or lost on the horses or something, most of the time we just co-exist. It’s manageable.’  
‘Those bruises do not suggest to me it’s manageable’  
‘That was a particularly bad time, he isn’t usually that rough and I don’t normally put up as much of a fight’  
Bond gave no response; he just looked on at the road and kept his face neutral.  
As they joined the expected London traffic he spoke ‘you know where I am, if your change your mind’  
‘What is this to you?’ She asked looking at him, trying to find the motive behind the offer.  
‘This is nothing, I want you safe, and I think you feel that with me, I care, that’s all.’  
It was her turn to be quiet now, her hand moved to his on the gear-stick and he flexed his fingers, letting hers slot into his for the remainder of the journey. As he stopped at her house he looked at her, his eyes conveying everything from worry to jealousy. ‘Remember your promise’ she said, her lips and face pale at the prospect of returning home, ‘You too’ he said and he slid his hand up her arm and down again. The only comfort he could afford in a neighbourhood full of gossips. As she got out he watched her all the way into the house. As he drove away he felt the tug of concern and worry settle right in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Opinions always valid... LMM :)


End file.
